poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Act. VI
Meanwhile (The Centennial Chihuahua is heading toward Yavin) At the Rebel Base (Two Rebel officers are hauling in R2 until they find out that the disc is gone) Rebel Officer 1: Oh No! Rebel Officer 2: What's wrong? Rebel Officer 1: The disc is gone, the one with the Death Star Plan, is gone. Rebel Officer 2: What! Oh No! Rebel Officer 1: It was supposed to be right here. Rebel Officer 2: Oh No! What should we do now?! Rebel Officer 1: Find it, of course. Maybe is on the floor? Maybe it fell of the flight deck. Okay. Okay, I know. We'll blame Jar Jar. R2-D2: (Beep) Rebel Officer 2: Jar Jar? That's a terrible idea! He retired, like, 20 years ago! Rebel Officer 1: Hey,it's not like we have a lot of options here. Rebel Officer 2: Okay, let's do this. You go get a Thermal detonator, and we'll put it right back here on the... Rebel Officer 1 NO! How is that better than my Jar Jar Idea? Isabella: Hey, tech support. We got something for ya. (They give them the Disc much for their Relief) Rebel Officer 2 Oh, thank goodness! Thank you you two Rebel Officer 1: Yeah, You two save our life's! (Chuckles) Whoa! That was a close one, Huh? Hey, where do you think they found it? Rebel Officer2 Hey, man, never look a gift tauntaun in the oral cavity. (They hooked R2 to the screen) Meanwhile At the Death Star (Darthenshmirtz is still running from Dr Achimov) Dr Achimov: (Angrily) Come back here Darthenshmirtz! Darthenshmirtz: Wait, wait wait! I have my Own Blaster! (He show him but is was a Flashlight) Oh, no wait, that's a Flashlight. ( He's holding the flashlight under his chim) Ooh, ooh, look, I'm scary- (Dr Achimov just blast the Flashlight) Okay! Bye! (He ran off) Dr Achimov: Come back here! (He ran off to catch him) Ryan just stop him Ryan: You are under arrest. Dr Achimoff: Well. I got a Lightsaber from Quintessa too. He bring out his lightsaber, but he only has a Flashlight Dr Achimoff: Oh. That was just a flashlight. I should label these. Theh Ryan began to chase him Ryan: Get back here, you imperial punk! Meanwhile Phineas: So is there like a face painting booth around here or something? And where's Ryan? Were you able to find him? Darth Ferb: We found this: the Sith-inator. And we've modified it to create an army of Sith warriors. Join us on the Dark Side. Dora Med: (laughs) Shut up, Ferb! C'mon, let's get outta here. Isabella already left. We gotta find the ship so we can get home. Darth Dora-Nichov: The Dark Side is our home now. (gets out a lightsaber and so does ferb) Phineas: Whoa, giys, what are you doing? (Phineas and Dora Med tries everything to avoid their now evil brother.) Come on, quit messin' around! Hey, this-this isn't funny. We're not gonna fight you. Darth Ferb: If you will not join us, then we must destroy you. Dora Med: Okay, I can see you're serious. (Darth Ferb swings his lightsaber and Dora Med dodges it.) Ferb, Dora-Nichov, this isn't you! We're friends! (Phineas and Dora Med gets out his lightsaber and they battle it out.) Phineas: Hey, this is crazy! We-We-We would never try to hurt each other! (Darth Ferb and Dora-Nichov reveals they have a double-edged lightsaber. They continue to fight.) Is that the best you got? (Darth Ferb and Dora-Nichov reveals they have more lightsabers now.) Oh, we're allowing modifications, huh? Gimme a sec. (He and Dora Med tinkers with their lightsaber.) Meanwhile Back to Candace (Candace is still wonder why Phineas, Ferb and Dora Med saved her life, until Big G, Sneech, Buford and Baljeet shows up) Buford: Hey, Candace, what's up? Candace: Um, I was just thinking, we're the good guys, right? Baljeet: Yeah, I believe so. Sneech: Me too. (He take off his Helmet) Big G: That's what they told us durin' the Brainwashin'. (He take of his helmet) Baljeet: Orientation, Big G! (He take of his helmet) Buford: Potato,Tomato. (He take off his helmet) Candace: And Rebels are bad. We know that. Ashi: And we are the good guys, right? Baljeet: Of course. The Rebels are Always the bad guys. Big G: What about Robin Hood? Sneech: That didn't happen Big G. Candace: Well, one of the Rebel save my life. They've could have escaped, but, instead, they came back to help me. Ashi: And me. Big G, Sneech, Buford and Baljeet: Hmmm... Candace: And didn't we blown up the Planet? Ashi: And did Aku want it? Baljeet: Hmm, yes, that is sort of difficult to justify... Morally. Back to Darthenshmirtz (He is still chasing form Dr Achimov, but until then Perry and his friends has came out of the vent and knock Dr Achimov out) Darthenshmirtz: Perry! You and your friends save me. Perry: Oh, Hi Darthenshmirtz. Pinky: And what do you mean we save you? Darthenshmirtz: From Dr Achimov that you knock him out. Peter: Oh. Darthenshmirtz: So how's Major Hologram doing? Perry: Let me call him (He call on his Wristwatch) Major Hologram. Major Hologram: Ah, Agent P, it was good seeing you. Terry: Yeah, it's so good to see you. And we met Darthenshmirtz. Major Hologram: You did? Tell him to say hi to me? Perry: Okay, Darthenshmirtz, he wants to say hi to you. Darthenshmirtz: Okay. Hey Hologram. Major Hologram: Hi Darthenshmirtz, how are you doing? Darthenshmirtz: I'm fine actually. How are you? Major Hologram: I'm fine. Now if you excuse me. I'm going to have a Vacation. (He hang up) Perry: Well, he left. Darthenshmirtz: Okay, Can we go back to Tatooine. I want to come back- (He slip and fell down to their) HOME!!! Peter: We're gonna save Him, aren't we? Perry: Yes. (They went down to save him) Meanwhile At the Rebel Base (Isabella and Dorami are looking for Han Solo and they found him) Isabella: There He is. PA Announcer: all flight crews, man your Stations. (And then the Firestar Girl just Approach them) Gretchen: Hey, look! It's Isabella and Dorami! Can you joined the Rebellion? Dorami: Not by a long shot Gretchen: Well, you should. You two a great pilot. We need you the odds are stacked against us. The Empire has everything, a Death Star, highly-trainedtroops, Darth Vader. And we're just a ragtag bunch of undertrained good-intentioned Rebels. And to be perfectly honest, you two, we're kids. We are actual Children, and they're letting us Fly fightefighters. That's how hopeless the situation actually is. So, you wanna help us? Isabella: Strangely, still no. (They left them) Porkin: Worst rallying speech ever. Gretchen: Be Quite Porkin. (They went to the Bar) Dorami: We'll have one of those. (They gave them a Juice Box and Peanuts, and Han Solo and Chewbacca is sitting right next to them) Isabella: Hey, Solo. Han Solo: Hey you two. Did someone run out of cupcakes? Dorami: Very funny. So where are you headed? Han Solo: As far away from here as possible. Isabella: Yeah. We don't have any reason to stay her either. Han Solo: I don't owe anything to anybody. Dorami: We're not in this to make friends. Han Solo: Yeah, is Becuase that you two are single. Dorami: What do you mean by that? We've have friends! we've got plenty of Friends! Han Solo: Really, then where are they. (Isabella and Dorami knows that they don't have Friends, all because they care about is each other) Isabella: (Sigh) Who are we kidding we don't. What about yours? Chewbacca: (Growl) Han Solo: Put a sock in it. (The Chewbacca look down and Han Solo know what he Said) Han Solo: (Sigh) Maybe you're Right. Maybe I do have Someplace to be. See you around, Girls. (Han Solo and Chewbacca left the Bar) Dorami: (Sigh) He's right. ISABELLA: Yeah, the Wonkiee is right. (They left the Bar) Meanwhile At the Death Star (Phineas, Dora Med and Darth Dora-Nichov and Ferb are Tinker their Lightsabers. They turn them in and they are now evenly Matched. They Rev up the Motors and the Lightsabers start Twirling. The Fight Resumes. Darthenshmirtz falls through the roof onto the floor) Darthenshmirtz: Ow. Dora Med: Are you okay.? Darthenshmirtz: I'm fine. (They resume fighting again) Darthenshmirtz: I'm Alive! (He Realize and he Gasp) I'm in Dr Achimov Ship! I better get out of here! (He drops down into the trap door) Hey, it's cold in here! (And then he got Frozen in Carbonite and then Perry and his Friends has Arrived) Perry: Are you Okay, Darthenshmirtz? Darthenshmirtz: I'm Alright. And I got a Headache. And Dr Achimoff got himself carbonite Dr Achimoff: Oh. Right in the trap. Ryan: I got you now, Achimoff. (Darth Dora-Nichov and Ferb destroy Phineas and Dora Med's Lightsabers. And then he got Himself corned) Ryan: No! Don't hurt them. (Darth Dora-Nichov and Ferb stop them with the force and throw them to the Garbage pile, Darth Dora-Nichov and Ferb further destroys Phineas and Dora Med's Lightsaber with the Force. They activates the Inator) Darth Dora-Nichov: You will join the Dark Side! And the A Wrench just hit Darth Dora-Nichov head, It was Noby and the Others and they stop them) Phineas: Don't hurt him! (And then a Blast shoot at Darth Ferb) Darth Ferb: (Groan) (Someone shot at Him it was Candace) Candace: Stay away from the Rebel! Ashi: Turn him to the dark side, you Sith! Phineas: Don't shot him! He's my brother and my Friend. Candace: Your brother and your friends is a Sith Warrior?! Dora Med: No. I mean,yes I mean... It's a recent Development. Noby: Wait, why are you helping us? we're a Rebel. Candace: We had to. I couldn't just leave you Hanging. Ashi: I am still evil. Darthenshmirtz: Hey, heads up! (Darth Dora-Nichov is Attacking her) Candace: (Scream) Darthenshmirtz: Hey, watch it! Candace Hold it right there, pal! Aaah! (Darth Dora-Nichov attack her more, Phineas rans up to the Inator but Darth Ferb stop them. And they know that they are Goner. Ashi who pulls out some black socks out of her pocket) Darthenshmirtz: Hey, you're gonna stretch out the elastic. Dora Kid: Dora-Nichov, Ferb, Stop! (The Sock with a rock in it hits Darth Dora-Nichov and Ferb. Ashi swings another one at them) Candace: Now I really wish I'd bought the fruit-pack! Ashi: You're Mine! (Dora Med throw the Broken Lightsabers at the Inator. It goes into the self Destruct port and Dora-Nichov and Ferb has ran after it with Ashi) Darthenshmirtz: Oh, man. I really should have Ray-shielded that. And then it got Exploded, and Ashi died.Phineas and The Other are look for Ferb and Dora-Nichov) Dora Med: Dora-Nichov? Phineas: Ferb? Dora-Nichov: (Groan) (Phineas and Dora Med help them out of the Debris and then Dora-Nichov and Ferb is back to normal) Phineas: Are you Okay? Dora-Nichov: Well, let me save this... Yes, I'm fine. Phineas: You're back! (He hug Ferb) (A Shodowu Figure comes in. He unhoods himself as Buford wearing the now deceased Obi-Wan's robe) Buford: Found this perfectly good robe lying around. Has one hole, right here. Hey, look what else you just found! My Hoagie! (He eat it) Baljeet: We won't eat it if we were you. Candace: C'mon everyone! Let's get off this battle station. Phineas: But we don't have a Ship! Candace: I know where there's a bus Pod. Dorapin: Okay, Let's get out of here. Perry: Wait! What about Darthenshmirtz. Pinky: Oh, Yeah. (They unfreeze him from the Carbonite) Darthenshmirtz: Thanks! Now let's get out of here! Phineas: Ryan, great work! Don't be a stranger! Ryan take Dr Achimoff away Ryan: I hope Optimus can take you to prison. Dr Achimoff: Aww, come on. I hope I could meet Courtly Jester. Back to Phineas, Ferb and the others They ran off to escape and then Doraemon, Noby, Phineas and Ferb saw the Fghters outside) Noby: Hey, it's Luke! They must've got the Plans! Phineas: He should hit that exhaust port no problem. I mean it's as practically as big as a Womp Rat! (He Realize) Yeah, we should probably get out of here. Candace: Come on! The bus Pod is right through here! (And they saw the bus our leaving) Candace: Wait wait wait! Big G: Stop! Sneech: Come back! Buford: No No No! (They shout at the bus Pod) Baljeet: Oh No! That was the last Ship! Darthenshmirtz: Well, we're toast. Phineas: Well, if we had to go out, at least it was for something we believe in. Baljeet: My only regret is that I spent so much time on the wrong side. Buford: My only regret is that I ate that Hoagie. Terry: My only regret is that I didn't reunite my Owner. He left Tatooine wephen I got Adopted. Phineas: I guess if I have a regret, it's that I never got Reunited with my sister. She left Tatooine when I was just a Baby. (And then Candace and Baljeet heard for what they said) Baljeet: Terry? Terry: Baljeet! Candace: Phineas? Phineas: Candace! (They hug at Them even Dora-Nichov, Dora Med and Ferb) Baljeet: Terry! Is was so good to see you! Candace: Oh, I can't believe it! You go so big! Phineas: I know! Candace: I didn't even recognize you! Hey, wait a minute, why are there Three Hugging us. Phineas: Oh, That Dora Med and Dora-Nichov, he's my Best Friend. And that Ferb he's our Stepbrother. Candace: Mum Remarried? What happen to dad? Ashi: And the Samurai? Phineas: funny Story actually, he- And then the Death Star has blows up, and then the Centennial Chihuahua has come to the Rescue and Phineas, Ferb and The Others has Survived) Phineas: Wow! That was close! Thanks for saving us you two. Dorami: Well, that's what friends are for. Baljeet: Oh, but what about all those innocent baristas and Bank tellers and bowling alley attendants? Isabella: They've fine. The Firestar Girls got them out earlier. In The Firestar Girls ship (Everybody from the Death Star has survived) Everybody onboard: We're Okay! (And the Imperial Officer at the Back finally got the Saxophone) Back at the Centennial Chihuahua Isabella save Pinky look sad about his Secret, and Dorami saw his Brother look so sad after she left him) Isabella: Hey, Pinky. I'm sorry about that. Pinky: You mean the one that you got so Angry at me back in Tatooine? Isabella: Yes, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that you got so heartbroken about me. And I'm sorry, so... I want you to be my Pet again. Pinky: (Crieds of Happiness) Thank you! Dorami: Hey, Brother, I'm so sorry about leaving you. And I'm so sorry that I got tough on you back in Tatooine. I should be respect to you and I'm very disappointed about that. And I'm sorry. Doraemon: Apologize Accepted. Meanwhile Hologram: Ah, Ryan with you stopping Dr Achimoff, and the Rebellion destroying the Death Star, this day will be long remembered. Apparently, there are still copies of the Death Star plans out there so, we still might have a teeny problem there, but, heh, we'll blow up that battle station when we come to it. Hologram out!(Some carbonite is seen melting, which Ryan knows only means one thing.) Ryan: Hey! Dr Achimoff: Don't worry, Ryan. We will meet again. Just you wait till Heroes: All-Stars. He escaped by using a escape podCategory:Ryantransformer